harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie (SV)
Melanie is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. Melanie is a interior and apparel designer. She runs her own shop called Melanie's Designs. Building Chemistry There is no gift-giving in Skytree Village. The only way to build chemistry is to talk to the villagers every day. Unlike previous games, chemistry will not decrease if you do not talk to someone for awhile. Melanie can be found in her Grandfather's house from 8AM-6PM or wandering around the town on Sundays. Fall 15th: Harvest Festival '''- The player can pick '''one of the marriage candidates to "Thank". Whoever the player chooses to thank will get a +7% Chemistry increase. Winter 15th: Starry Night Festival - Talk to one of the marriage candidates and they will pick you up on 15th in your house around 7pm-8pm. Make sure you are in the house. Whoever you ask will get +7% Chemistry increase. You can increase chemistry faster by doing requests. After each request completed, the percentage will be added depending on the request: *Request #1 : +3% *Request #2 : +5% *Request #1 : +6-7% *Request #1 : +6-7% *Request #1 : +8% *Request #1 : +10% *Request #1 : +12% *Request #1 : +15% *All Seasonal Request : +6% Chemistry Events 45% Chemistry Walk into the village square after 8PM on Thursday ---- 65% Chemistry Melanie will come to your house at 6AM on Thursday. ---- 75% Chemistry Talk to Melanie on Thursday morning around 9AM. ---- 90% Chemistry This scene can only be unlocked the very first next day after you obtain blue feather. Melanie will come to your house at 6AM. Requests: "Melanie's Latest Fashion" Request #1: 1 Donkey Fur * Reward: Cow outfit and Yellow Hair unlock in your wardrobe Request #2: 2 Wool * Reward: 2,000G and opens Melanie's Designs. Request #3: 10 Softwood Lumber and 20 Soil * Reward: 2,000G and Melanie's Designs now carries wallpaper Request #4: 10 Material Stone and 30 Soil * Reward: 4,000G and Melanie's Designs now carries flooring The main story quest line must be completed to unlock additional quests. Request #5: 1 Ultimate Wool, 1 Ultimate Donkey Fur * Reward: 10,000G, Cute Outfit and Cute Hat (hairstyle) unlock in your wardrobe. Request #6: 1 Supreme Wool, 1 Supreme Donkey Fur * Reward: 10,000G, more drape options added Request #7: 2 Mysterious Lumber * Reward: 15,000G, more wallpaper options added Request #8: 3 Mysterious Lumber, 2 Mi thril * Reward: 20,000G, more floor options added Seasonal Requests Melanie's Spring Fashions 1: '''4 ultimate wool * '''Reward: '''2 Peridot Ore, 5,000G '''Melanie's Spring Fashions 2: 10 Hardwood Lumber, 10 Material Stone * Reward: '''2 Moonstone Ore and 5,000G '''Melanie's Summer Fashions 1: '''5 Mysterious Lumber, 20 Soil * '''Reward: '''2 Onyx Ore, 5,000G '''Melanie's Summer Fashions 2: '''4 Ultimate Donkey Fur * '''Reward: '''2 Topaz Ore; 5,000G '''Melanie's Fall Fashions 1: * Reward: ''' '''Melanie's Fall Fashions 2: 5 Mysterious Lumber * Reward: '''2 Ruby Ore and 5,000G '''Melanie's Winter Fashions 1: '''10 Hardwood Lumber, 10 Material Stone * '''Reward: '''2 Emerald Ore and 5,000G '''Melanie's Winter Fashions 2: 4 Great Donkey Fur, 4 Great Wool * '''Reward: '''2 Sapphire Ore and 5,000G Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Bachelorettes